


Long Live the Queen

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It all ends up fine, Jealousy, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you start to feel unwell, things go from bad to worse fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145544) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Life as the queen of Asgard was great. You had everything you could ever want, someone to take care of you at all times, and you were married to the king, Loki. The day you had met and fallen in love, you knew you never wanted to be without him. And you soon learned that he felt the same. When he took your hand and put the ring on it, you knew you were his for life.

Little did you know that it would be short lived.

You were at dinner with Loki. His helmet was off finally and he was enjoying some peace with you. But you just pushed the food around on your plate, making Loki frown.

“Does everything taste okay darling?” Loki asked. You shrugged. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel the greatest.” You said. “I might just turn in early.”

“Okay.” Loki stood up and walked over to you. “We’ll go together.”

“You don’t have to.” You said weakly. Loki took your hand, his frown deepening.

“You’re burning up.” He said, touching your forehead. “Let’s get you to bed. I’ll call a healer…”

“No, it’s fine.” You said, slowly getting up. “I just want some sleep.” Loki nodded and swept you into his arms, carrying you to bed. You were asleep before you even laid down.

****

Loki was woken up in the night by the sound of you vomiting. Over the past few days, you hadn’t been eating a lot, and now you couldn’t keep anything down. He got out of bed and went to find you. You were passed out on the floor, shivering violently from your fever. He quickly ran to you when he saw blood leaking from your mouth from dry retching.

“(Y/n)!” Loki said. You barely could open your eyes to look at him. You were a lot paler than normal and when you tried to stand, you collapsed back into Loki’s arms. “We are going to the healers.” Loki said. You didn’t protest this time, which was a big warning. He scooped you up and ran you from the room.

****

“We can’t figure out what’s wrong with her.” One of the healers told Loki. He was sitting in the hallway, on the floor, head in hands. “Eir is away for the time being, or she would be here to help. But we’re afraid that whatever it is has gone too far and she won’t last much longer…”

“Don’t say that!” Loki yelled. “Don’t you dare say that!” He quickly rushed into the healing room where you laid, bathed in a golden light. “(Y/n), my darling…” He said softly, sitting by you and brushing your hair.

“Hey.” You said weakly. “What brings you here my king?” You gave him a weak smile. He gently cupped your cheek.

“My beautiful queen.” He said, kissing your warm forehead. “I promise you, I’m going to save you. Even if I have to travel the nine realms to do so. We will fight this together.”

“No.” You said, shaking your head. Loki’s eyes filled with tears.

“What do you mean no?” He asked. You gently touched your cheek. He could feel you shaking.

“This kingdom needs you more than they need me. So you need to stay here and be their king.” Loki put his hand over yours and squeezed it.

“But I need you.” He whispered. You smiled at him.

“But the kingdom…”

“Screw the kingdom!” Loki said. “If I can’t have you by my side while I’m ruling it, then I don’t want it!” You started to cry then.

“But you worked so hard and wanted this for so long…”

“I don’t care (y/n). If I can’t have you with me, then there’s no point.” Large tears fell down your cheeks then. He wiped them away and crawled into bed with you, holding you to his chest. “I’m going to save you. I promise.”

****

Loki left the next morning to go out on his quest when it was announced Eir had returned early due to the nature of the queen’s illness. She greeted Loki at the Bifrost, gliding in like the wind.

“Thank you for coming Eir.” Loki said, bowing to her. She bowed in return.

“Lead me to her.” Eir said. Loki nodded and took her back to the palace. One of the young healers in training was dabbing sweat off of your head. You hadn’t gained consciousness this morning and they were starting to doubt that you would. Looking at you, Loki’s heart broke. He took off his helmet and held it under his arm while Eir looked you over.

“Has she been around snakes?” She asked. Loki looked confused.

“I don’t believe so.” He said. “Why?”

“There’s a good amount of Eitr in her system.” Eir explained. “The poison is slowly killing her. We have to get the antidote in her now, and then we’ll figure out what happened.” Loki dropped his helmet then and raced to you. Eir started mixing the antidote.

“Don’t worry my love.” Loki said. “I will find who did this to you and they will pay.”

“It wasn’t self-administered, was it my king?” The young healer asked. Loki looked at her like he was trying to figure out her words. Finally, he shook his head.

“She wouldn’t do that.” He said.

“Prop her up.” Eir commanded. The healer nodded and placed pillows under your limp body. Loki held onto you. Eir parted your lips and poured the red liquid down your throat. Loki watched as it entered your bloodstream and made your veins glow red. “She will start to vomit soon. It will be the poison leaving her system…”

As if on cue, you started to cough. The healer brought a bucket over to you and your body started to push the poison from you. Loki rubbed your back.

“Just let it out my love.” He whispered. “You’re going to be okay.”

****

Word spread fast about what had happened to you. You were still recovering in the healer room, weak from your body being attacked by the poison. You slept a lot and Loki stayed at your side. Until the guards came in, following a lead that had been brought to their attention. They were dragging a maid with them.

“My king,” One of them said, bowing to Loki. “There have been reports of this woman going to the markets and purchasing Eitr.” He said. Loki looked at the woman. She was the one who brought you breakfast and a drink every morning. He walked to her.

“Did you poison the queen?” He asked in a serious, yet calm voice. She whimpered.

“I…I just wanted us to be together.” She said. Loki’s eyes darkened.

“And what makes you think I would ever want to be with a woman like you?” Loki asked. Tears welled in her eyes. “You are a vile woman with a rotten soul. Take her to the dungeon. Get her out of my sight. I will deal with her later.” The guard who had her nodded and dragged the screaming woman to the prison. The other one presented Loki with a half empty bottle of Eitr.

“I believe this was what she had been poisoning the queen with, my king.” The guard said. Loki nodded.

“Thank you.” He dismissed the guard. Loki took the bottle over to Eir, who was looking out the window. “I believe you can dispose of this?”

“Yes my king.” She said, taking the bottle from him. He nodded and went back over to your bed, taking your hand in his, waiting for you to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
